


Ms. Homophobic

by clexa9999



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa9999/pseuds/clexa9999
Summary: Hatred & Disgust -- That's what Lauren Anderson feels for all the people who are lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and pansexuals. She treats them as if they're not human beings, but a bunch of aliens. The question is why? There are reasons for their foul demeanors, right?  Lauren also hates one person specifically in the LGBTP community, who is Isabel Montes. She's a proud, open lesbian who tries to do some twist and turns to show Lauren that no matter who you are, love can still happen between two people of the same gender. Lots of things will go unexpected since there will be many confusion, pain, guilt, love, hate, etc.  Remember, nothing is impossible. ~





	1. The Track

Isabel Montes's POV:6  
"Ladies - and germs," my track coach's voice boomed out as we gave our attention. "Run the track, one lap!"212  
We all groaned and moaned from exhaustion. We were currently doing advanced conditioning. It was so tiring that it felt like I was training for war, but it was just our first track practice. Staying after school for track practice felt like absolute detention.47  
"C'mon, people! Get up! It's just a lap, then you can all take a nice shower. Doesn't that sound awesome?" Mr. Vlad, the coach, encouraged us.68  
No one moved. Some were just laying on the floor, relaxing. I sighed heavily, unscrewed the cap of my water bottle, then chugged the cold liquid down. After drinking the last drop, I got up, tossing the bottle in the recycle bin before walking out the gym to the track.1  
"God, I hope I don't pass out," I muttered to myself, wiping the sweat that was slipping down my forehead. I feel like the outdoors will soon be called ' the incinerators'. Global warming is bad... very, very bad.86  
"That's the spirit!" I heard coach say as he ran out of the gym with his clipboard tucked between his arm. You could totally see his armpit stains.76  
Oh, what a crazy man. He wants us to look like fried chicken and spam by the end of the day.74  
"Bel, wait up!" I heard Benjie say as he tries to catch up. Following behind him was Katherine, my other best friend. Without stopping, I continued on with my walk. I know they'll catch up.18  
"I-I thought we were best friends? W-Why you no wait for us?" Benjie cries out.85  
"W-Why you no just hurry up?" I mimicked his whining and broken English.21  
"Bish, just wait for us," I hear Kath call out. I sighed, and stopped.93  
As soon as they reached me, I side-booty bumped Kath. It caught her off guard , which resulted her in bumping into Benjie, who has now landed on the ground.  
"That right there is an example of a human domino effect," I giggled out.10  
"Montes!" he screeched out. "You're such a d!ck!"74  
Kath offered her hand, bringing Benjie back on his feet. He swiftly punched my arm.6  
That hurt. I rubbed the spot that he had punched. "Sorry drama queen, but that makes you a vag!na then," I replied with a smirk. We all knew that we were just joking around.74  
He stuck his tongue out at me. "Whatever," he replied with a little attitude. He snapped his fingers in a Z formation, which was directed towards me. Diva right there!73  
"Fancy," I smiled, then made a clawing motion of a tiger.  
"You guys are so gay," Kath giggled.76  
"Babe, you offended me," Benjie dramatically says as he puts the back of his hand to his forehead.3  
"'Tis true, you're definitely a drama queen," Kath laughed out, pretending to wipe invisible tears. I shook my head and chuckled at my silly best friends.  
Out of no where, a guy from our track team collides his shoulder into Benjie's and Benjie let out a yelp. I recognised his face and his name was Mark.33  
"Watch where you're going, you blind ape!" I screamed at him.  
He turns around and hollers, "Lesbian tarantula!"222

 

I showed him my middle finger. "At least my fingers is bigger than your d!ck!"301  
Behind me, I hear Benjie snort with laughter and Kath trying to control herself from peeing.25  
"C'mon guys. Lets finish this," Kath says after she recovers. We started jogging in a quicker pace in order to finish.  
"I didn't know girl's volleyball season started the same as co-ed track & field," Kath says, furrowing her brows as her forehead creased. I nodded my head agreeing with her.1  
"They changed it this year," Benjie voices in as he hooks his arms to Kath and I.1  
"Mmm..." I heard Benjie moaned out. "Look at that yummy thing." He was biting his lip trying to keep himself from moaning again. I look to where he was looking at to find 'the blind ape' taking his shirt off while facing the girls who were playing volleyball.83  
"Eww," I made fake gagging sounds, earning a slap to the back of the head by Kath.24  
"I disagree. That six pack is smok'n," she says, fanning here face with her hand.6  
I rolled my eyes. I then glanced at Benjie to see that he was eyeing Mark as if he was a lolipop.2  
My friends and I have such a colorful sexual orientation. I was a lesbian, Katherine was bisexual, and Benjie was gay, but still, I love them to Neptune and back. I would have said Pluto, but it isn't a planet anymore.478  
I tore my attention from my friends, tuned out of their talk, and secretly eye stalked the girls playing volleyball. Only one of them stood out -59  
Lauren Anderson170  
The pink headed, hardcore homophobic, princess. She has jock boyfriend named Tom. Its a shame that she's a goody-two-shoe, but her attitude sucks some major balls. At least she wasn't the school's b*tch. That title belongs to Mika, the plastic barbie, and she was worst.154  
I watched as Anderson spiked the ball serving it to the opposing team. She's so yummy. I swallowed at the sight of how her shirt had ridden up showing her almost invisible abs and pierced belly button. I think I wet myself.238  
She looked my way suddenly as if she knew someone was looking, and I know I looked like I got caught communicating with aliens. She raised her left eyebrow, and put her arms on her hips. Daaaaaamn!59  
We were having a stare down for like a couple of seconds until one of her best friends stood in front of her blocking Anderson out of my view. The brunette's name was Beverly. I didn't realize their game was over. The opposing team were walking out of the court as they shook hands.9  
"We saw that, Isabel," Kath and Benjie said in unison.37  
I forgot they were there. I smiled and ran ahead of them, hearing both my best friends' chuckles and footsteps behind me. I looked around to find just a couple of people from my team. Even though we started ahead, we were the last ones to finish because of my slow-poke friends.  
There was a couple more yards until I reach the locker room, where I shall bury myself with a cold shower. "Race?" I asked.  
Kath and Benjie agrees. We went into starting position.  
"You just want to show off to the ladies," Benjie wiggles his eyebrows.  
"No. I just want to shower already," I replied, looking at Anderson. She was helping volleyball friends to collect the equipment.  
"Ready?" Kath says as I snapped out of it.  
"Set," Benjie chuckles out.  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "Go!" I yelled out.3

We all shot forward. Benjie was in the lead, which resulted with me in second, Kath being last. I zigzagged my way, jumping over debris and took a short-cut.  
" Why you cheat?" Benjie screams out.28  
I looked behind me to find that Kath was tailing behind me. I started to giggle.  
"We are such arseholes," Kath chuckles out. We finally see our destination. Kath and I separate from Benjie because the girl's locker room was on the other side.5  
I slowed down as I reached the locker room. I went to the back and spun in the numbers to my padlock. I was breathing hard trying to calm down. When it opened, I took my light blue towel and threw it onto my shoulder.  
"3 out of 10," Kath breathes out as she sits on the bench next to me.  
"Benj and I are tied. You need to catch up, turtle," I laughed.16  
She wrinkles her nose. "I don't care. I've accepted that I'm not as fast as you guys," Kath says. She stood up and opens her locker.31  
"You just have to push yourself harder," I replied, ruffling her hair even though it was covered in sweat.4  
"I guess," she shrugs, taking her purple towel out. "Oh, by the way. I need to leave as soon as I finish showering. I have a dental appointment. Need to tighten my braces."88  
My best friend raises her fist. I give her a fist bump. "Sure. Text me how bad it hurts, aye?" I grinned. I removed my shirt, then my pant, leaving me in my undies and bra.29  
She chuckles as she shakes her head at me. "I will, now go," she pushes me towards the shower stalls, "I'll close your locker."3  
"Thanks," I called out, looking for the shower stall with the blue curtain with yellow duckies on them. As soon as I found them, I entered, closing the curtain behind me before removing my undies.  
I turned the knob, and water sprinkled out.  
I shrieked out like a little girl as I was attacked by the cold, icy water. I covered my bare chest. My teeth were shattering and goosebumps arose from my skin. I even thought of my blood turning cold. Maybe that was one possibility of how a person turned into a vampire. Silly me, vampires don't exist.204  
With shaky hands, I adjusted the water, waiting for it to warm up. Soon, I was bombarded with warm water. I closed my eyes, feeling my muscles relax.

~Benjie's POV:  
Ohhh. Myyy. Goateee - even though i don't have one. I was in heaven right now! My body was set on fire just watching those human angels walk around in their birthday suit.103  
'Benjie, you need to compose yourself,' I told myself.20  
I took off my gym clothes, leaving me in my batman underwear. I hung my towel around the back of my neck. The coldness of my surroundings had hit my skin causing goosebumps to arise.46  
"You can do it," I mumbled to myself. I can feel the cold sweat on my forehead running down.  
I gulped as I stepped a foot into the shower stalls. There was no shower curtains and everything was just open. I saw 'the blind ape' as Isabel names him, butt naked under the water trying to rinse out the soap. The sight gave me a boner. My legs were begging to meet the floor, but I wouldn't let it.20  
I cast my eyes away to find Timothy smirking at me. Water drip from his hair. I bit my lip. Good thing he had a towel wrapped around his waist to cover 'his buddy' or else I would've fainted. Timothy was a friend of Mark... I think.25  
I blushed, madly knowing that I had been caught staring. He winked at me and laughed silently to himself as he walked towards his locker to get changed. So embarrassing. I quickly went into an empty stall. I made sure it was far from the guys. I started to ponder things. At least the guys in here made it clear that they don't mind me being gay. As long as I don't 'make a move' on them. They also gave me a rule which was 'you can look, but you cannot touch'.  
237  
~Isabel's POV:1  
As soon as I was finish with my business, I took my towel, wiping myself down then wrapping it around myself. When I stepped out of the stall, I saw girls already changing. I guess I took longer than usual in there. I walked to my locker to see that Kath's shoes were gone, meaning that she had left.2  
I opened my locker, and took my clothes out my duffel bag. I search for my under garments before putting it on. I looked around to find Anderson and about 3 girls left.4  
I slid on my shorts and started to button it. As I was buttoning it up, I heard Anderson's voice.  
"Girls, be careful. Montes might eye rape you," she spoke with a bitchy tone. I turned around to face her. She grabbed her comb and starting combing her hair.135  
"Shut your face hole, Anderson," I countered while glaring at her. I took my towel and started to wipe my hair. I saw her judging eyes trail down my body then back to my face. I smirked and looked her dead in the eye.31  
"Why don't you keep your eyes to yourself then," she hissed out with an eye roll.  
"Tssss," I snickered out. "Like your eyes weren't on my body a few seconds ago," I retorted. Her face immediately turned red.103  
"Speechless now, aye?" I beamed out, dropping my towel in my locker and walking towards her.15  
"Ugh!" she groaned out. "Don't go near me," she spat out angrily. I looked around to see the other girls in the locker had walked out, leaving Anderson and I alone.1  
"Or what?" I grinned at her, then backed her against the locker right next to hers. Her eyes immediately showed fright.  
"L-let me g-go!" she stuttered out trying to push me off, but to no avail, she couldn't. I was stronger than her.73  
I leaned into her a bit, mashing our bodies together feeling sparks and hotness. It good that I hadn't put on a shirt yet. In this way, I can maybe transfer my 'disease' to her. I grabbed her arms and pinned them. She glared at me so hard I was sure I'd turn into ashes.123  
I looked at her dead into the eyes. Her electric blue eyes looking back into mine as our faces were just inches apart while my nose touched hers. She stood frozen on the spot and her chest heaved as I felt her breathe into my space. I'm surprised she didn't scream for help. I was so turned on right now.25  
I moved my mouth to her right ear as I saw her gulped. "You're not a judge, Anderson," I whispered, just to tease her a bit, "So don't judge people like me. Okay, Princess?" My lips accidentally grazed her ear and she went stiff.153  
That's enough fun for now. I need to get away before I actually tear her clothes off from being turn on. I stepped away from her and her hands fell onto her sides. Her face changed from what-the-pickle-fudge-happened to I'm-going-to-murder-you face. I swear, it was scary and sexy at the same time.39  
I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if she's going to strangle me to death. I started to walk away from her and to my locker as if nothing had happened. I took my cookie monster shirt and put it on. I put the rest of my things into my duffel bag.2  
"You! I'm going to file charges against you for touching me!" I heard her say.65  
I glanced at her. "Okay," I replied with a slight laugh. I see her eye twitching while her hands were strangling thin air. I think she was trying to strangle me. I laughed at how retarded she looked and she started glaring knives at me. "I f*cken hate you much!" she gritted behind her teeth. I can't believe someone so beautiful can look like a monster in a matter of seconds.20  
"Well, thank you for the standing ovation, Anderson," I spoke happily and bowed like what you do at the end of your performance. That ticked her off completely. I loved getting her mad. She grabbed her gym bag and slammed her locker shut, trudging out of the locker room, leaving me alone. That's what she gets for treating people my kind with no respect. 'Treat others how you want to be treated,' that quote fits perfectly to her forehead.13  
"Princess, come back! You're forgetting to take me home with you!" I called out teasingly.60  
"F*ck off! You wish!" she yelled back. Yes, I do wish.8  
I shook my head. "That was a fun encounter with Ms. Homophobic Princess," I chuckled to myself and slung my duffel bag on my right shoulder. "I can't wait for tomorrow," I sung out while walking out of the locker room.


	2. Pink Angry Bird

Lauren's POV:5  
"D*MN ISABEL MONTES!" I yelled out frustratedly. I can't believe I let her get so close to me. I'm so stupid. "I WISH I COULD POP HER TITS WITH A TOOTHPICK!" I seethed out with venom while walking towards my car. Luckily, no one was around the parking lot area to hear my colorful language and my beautiful voice. I saw there there was a mustang and my car left in the lot.190  
I reached out of my bag and took out my car keys. Finally calming down from my uneasy fit, I clicked on the button to unlock the door. I opened my car door tossing my duffel bag onto the back seat as I sat on the chair closing the door. I turned the key on the ignition, but it wouldn't start up the engine. After a few more tries, I finally gave up. This car is a piece of crap.12  
Trying to calm myself down, I got out of the car with my phone in hand. Going through my contacts list, I saw my dad's name and called. I heard a few rings, but it ended to the voice mail. I called again, and after a few rings, he picked up. FINALLY!  
"Bunny, why did you call? I'm in a meeting right now," my dad spoke in a tired voice using the childish nickname he had given me.  
"Sorry daddy, but my car broke down. Can you pick me up?" I ask hopefully.45  
"I can't right now, sorry bunny. Try asking your friends," he replied. My shoulders fell. As always, he's always busy and has no more time for me.78  
"It's okay. Bye daddy. I love you," I replied trying not to sound hurt.15  
"I'm sorry again, bunny. I'll see you later. I love you too,"5  
I pressed the end call looking through my contacts looking for the private car towing. I spotted the name and pressed call.  
"Hello, this is PCT Company. How may I help you?"  
"I need my car towed to a car mechanic. It's broken down," I spoke rubbing my temples.  
"Alright. Just text this number your name, place of car and car information and we'll get it towed to Twinzie's Car Mechanic Shop. We only accept cash or check," the guy behind the phone told me in a casual tone. I replied with an ok then hanging up.  
I texted all the details and started to text my best friend, Beverly. Hopefully, she'll give me a ride. I wasn't up for walking a mile just to get a taxi. It's awful getting all sticky and sweaty before getting home.3  
Me: Hey, can u pick me up? my car broke down. -.-  
Beverly: sorry chica, but my bro is using my car. :c5  
Me: it's alright. see u at school tomorrow. xo  
Now I need to call my hamster face. I dialled Tom's number and within 8 rings, a person picks up. At that, it's a she?55  
"Hello?" a tired-less female says. I was beyond skeptical now.  
"Who is this? Why do you have Tom's phone" I muttered sharply. Tom better not be cheating on me! My day is bad already!  
"I should be asking you that question, you're the one who called. Tom is in the bathroom and the phone rings multiple times, so I answer it to find you talking to me" the female then yawns out. I was losing my temper at his girl.  
"I'm his girlfriend, and you are?" I spoke in a bitchy tone since she wanted to act smart with me.  
"I'm Mika, his --"26  
This Mika chick didn't finish because I heard Tom's voice asking her if she would like to go for another round.88  
"Oopsie," Mika whispered playfully over the phone. I can imagine that she was smirking with the evil glint in her eyes. I then heard Tom's voice asking who she was talking to.

 

"Tell him it's his ex girlfriend Lauren. Also, happy fucking!" I replied bitterly then hanging up quickly. I gripped my phone tightly, and it felt like it was going to shatter beneath my finger.31  
I already knew who she was. Mika, the school's queen-f*cking-slut-bee. I shouldn't even be surprised that Tom's cheating on me just because I wouldn't give him my body. That man is a pig. Somehow, I didn't feel the my heart tearing out. I felt just the same, but I do not tolerate cheaters.35  
I groaned internally. "I HATE THIS DAY!" with full force, I kicked my car. That was a mistakenly wrong move because I felt pain shoot up my foot. I started yelling colorful cuss words in Spanish. "Hostia!" "Hijo de mil putas!" I started hopping on one foot as I cradled the other.287  
When I heard a girl's laughter. I turned around quickly to see the girl I really hate. "Great! This is un-f*cking-believable," I muttered angrily. I let go of my foot feeling the pain go away, but I still felt tingles.  
"Whoa. Chill, babe," Montes put her hands up and started smiling. She ran her fingers through her hair tangling her soft curls then turning her attention back to me. I snapped out of my staring feeling myself tense up because I caught myself looking at a girl.9  
"You're nuts! Don't you chill babe me or else I'll sell your vajayjay on eBay," I yelled out angrily at her as I poked her chest with my index finger finally going back to myself. I know that was mean, but I'm not going to apologize. This time, she had a shirt on. I relaxed a bit. I don't have to worry about her exposed chest anymore. Not like I care anyway.137  
"Like you can," she snickered. After a pause, she spoke again. "Sorry," she ran her fingers through her semi wet hair once again. .3  
"What do you want, Montes? You succeeded in ruining my day," I huffed out.  
"Do you um... need a ride? I watched you have a fit earlier," she spoke chewing on her bottom lip as she scratched the back of her neck. I squinted my eyes to see if she was joking, but I didn't find any.1  
"No. I rather stay here than be with you," I muttered slapping a mosquito off my arm. I heard my tummy growl. God, I was hungry. It's bad to skip lunch.6  
"Okay, fine. Your choice. It's getting dark so have fun with the psycho humans and growling stomach," she spoke over her shoulder as she started walking away. That got me scared. I might die from hunger! I'm not the type of a stick girl who only eats salad -ahem- grass.58  
"Wait," I called out. She turned around grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. "Does your offer still stand?" I asked nicely. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to regret this later.  
"Yup, now c'mon," she gestured for me to follow. I grabbed my duffel bag from my back seat and slung it over my shoulder as I locked my car doors trying to catch up with Montes. I didn't know what my eyes are doing, but they manage to stick to her arse then her legs. Not physically, but mentally. I rubbed my whole face with my hands trying to take me out of my trance. My eyes weren't functioning properly.113  
When I caught up to her, she stopped behind a crappy looking mustang while looking through her set of keys. This was the mustang I saw earlier. I set my duffel bag on top of it's trunk leaning on it. I'm not judging, but it looked completely worn out and looked so old. The faded red paint job had chips of it's color flaking out. And I thought my car was crap!36  
"Here we go!" Montes smiled then looked at me while dangling the keys in the air. Seriously, it took her that long to find the right key?  
I couldn't hold in my comment anymore and obviously, it slipped out. "Your car is a wreck."7  
She raised her eye brow trying to stifle a laugh, but eventually, it came bursting out. She laughed humorously at me holding down her stomach for 30 seconds. I didn't know what she was laughing about. Finally calming down, she looked at me then smiled. I don't get this girl. She's always smiling. She's definitely p-s-y-c-h-o.9  
"That's not my car," she chuckled out. I was shocked by her answer.1  
"If this isn't your car, then why are we here? Do you have some kind of invisible car that I can't see?" I pursed my lips and took my bag and slung it over my shoulder again. I started crossing my arms and shifting my weight on one leg tapping my foot every second showing that I was loosing my patience.12  
"Because my bike is parked right next to this car?" Montes spoke slowly as if it was the most obvious. She took out the weather proof blanket thingy off and I averted my eyes to see a Honda CBR 1000 motorbike. I can't believe I didn't see this. I'm so blind. My eyes widened and my jaw fell slightly a jar.170  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Montes glided her fingers over the sparkly tint. Her eyes held a glint of sparkle.  
"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked out. "I rather ride on the crappy mustang than on that dangerous thing! I don't want to die just yet!" I felt like pulling all my beautiful pink hair out. This girl is making me go nuts!23  
"I've ridden on this for 2 years. It's safe, so no worries. It's ride on this beautiful thing or don't ride at all," she grinned folding the blanket thing and shoving it to the small storage compartment. I bit my lip trying to think it over. Die now or later?2  
"So what's it going to be, babe?" Montes winked at me. Feeling defeated, I clenched my jaw knowing I had no other choice. Montes sat on her bike straddling it while putting on her gloves.1  
I let out a deep breath. "I'll pay you, and where should I sit?"19  
She turned her head smirking at me. "No need to pay and you could sit on my lap. I don't mind."63  
I was about to cuss at her when she spoke again. "I'm kidding," she ran her fingers through her hair. I guess that was a habit of hers. "You're so high blood! You could sit behind me, c'mon."10  
The faster I get on, the faster I will go home. I better not get her 'Lesbian-disease'. I scratched my head and got on. I was once again close to her icky body. Her scent contained vanilla with a mix of something I don't know. I tossed my duffel bag to the backside of me so it won't be dangling from my side keeping my weight balanced. I waited awkwardly for her to turn the bike on. I really want to go home and stuff my face with whatever was in the fridge.144  
Montes revved the bike to life. I could feel my arse vibrate a little. I didn't like the feeling at all or was it just the force of my stomach? I had no idea, but I didn't care. I was hungry as f*ck!24  
"Put this on!" she spoke loudly above the engine noise handing me a helmet. I looked over her shoulder to find no other helmet; however, just one.2  
"Where's yours?" I asked questionably holding onto the helmet.  
"I don't need one. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you," Montes replied taking her black hair into a high pony tail then putting on a pair of shades. I was shocked by her answer and at the same time, it was heart-warming knowing that she would still care even if I was harsh towards her.62  
I smiled a real smile and not a fake one even though she couldn't see. "Thanks."  
"No problem, Now put that helmet on and wrap your arms around me," she turned around showing her pearly white teeth. I huffed out a breath and slid the helmet on.16  
"Why?" I asked clearly confused. She didn't answer. The bike moved, but it suddenly came to a stop. My whole body moved forward colliding into hers.  
"Idiot! I almost fell off!" I yelled with anger.  
"That's why. Now wrap your arms around me so you won't go flying,"8  
"I don't want to," I said stubbornly.  
"You know, you totally remind me of the red bird in the game, 'Angry Birds'. I would have said pink, but there isn't one" She sighed. She did not just insult me with a game! I huffed out in anger controlling myself from strangling the arrogant black headed girl.82  
She started moving her hands behind her back and grabbed my own pulling it around her waist. I felt her abs and they weren't that hard. This is totally awkward. I feel like I'm feeling her up.36  
"Ain't it fun?" Montes hollered out. The bike jolted and we were off after telling her the address to my place.134  
"I still hate you," I muttered knowingly that she wouldn't hear.


End file.
